When She Breathes
by ENICUNAA
Summary: Natsu wakes up to find a certain partner beside him during a mournful morning in Magnolia. In this moment, Natsu found time to analyze his thoughts about his partner, Lucy. With the clock striking six in the morning, the gloomy weather roaring, and a sun-golden haired woman embracing his warmth, he remembers what she is to him. (ONE-SHOT, NALU)


_Hiya! Thank you so much for reading and taking your time to read this one-shot! Before I go any further, I'd like to give props to ChimChim (_ ** _.com)_** _for this headcanon she made a reallyyyy long time ago. I hope you like it! If you have time, please leave a review :) It would help a lot._

 _\- Soren_

 ** _When She Breathes_**

When the sun breathed, air overflowed than any of his lungs could fulfill. And when sun exhaled, it was as if his existence dangled by a thread, stretched in greater lengths than a ray of endless streams, and longer than a string of curses.

Because every damn time this woman breathes, the constellations and the heavens would coalesce in unison. Her existence mattered to his perception of the universe and even the goddamn galaxy. It was enough to move his stars and crack a smile on the moon. It was enough to make the shore harmonize with the sand. It was enough to paint his colors blonde, pink, and all things Lucy.

So as her tiny streams of air embrace the joined part between his neck and shoulder, he couldn't help but grin a little. She was still here, with him.

He adjusts his arms folded behind his salmon-shaded ruffled hair, releasing a loud yawn, though not too loud to wake his partner. As he adjusted, the woman below his arms mumbled incoherently, rearranging positions to preserve the state of warmth and coziness. Knowing this, he removed his right arm underneath his head and grasped her bare shoulders, driving Lucy to the destination of home.

A melancholic rivulet of mournful rain reached out to the presence of Magnolia, crying furiously for who knows what. The rain pattered their bedroom windows, almost sounding like baby fingers tapping promptly. It was a very gray morning for the partners. But despite the world being at its utmost disappointment, neither would give a fuck about reality. He could only pay attention to the breaths that his partner took. It was, after all, a reminiscence of who sustained the beating of his heart.

He smiled at that. Opening his eyes slowly, his black orbs moved from the ceiling to the woman. Her sun-golden hair was disheveled and her large shirt barely fitting her figure. The flame-designed linen dangled low from one of her shoulders to her thighs while her palms and baby cheeks pressed on his tanned chest. Her mouth was a little open and drool decorated the ends of her lips. She portrayed a look of calmness and beauty even with her blue eye-bags and stress concealing her features. With her thighs and legs knotted with his, Natsu made a reminder to sneak into her bedroom every day. Not that he doesn't already do it…

Natsu grinned. He didn't think she would sleep with him last night. After blowing up her oven for the fifteenth time, he was damn sure that instead of kicking him out of the house, she'd kick his masculinity… and specific parts of his body.

He shuddered a little. Yeah, don't touch Lucy's oven again!

Either way, she still managed to sneak into his arms during the midnight. Just as she thought he was sleeping, she climbed over the bed and laid for a couple of minutes, observing him. Finally, after having the temptation to scare her then and there, she fell asleep with her arm looped around his.

He purred at the memory in mind, his chest unconsciously rumbling. Instinctively, he pulled Lucy even closer to him. Her head landed right below his chin and her breasts rested softly on his. She moved her head slightly, mumbling, while Natsu nuzzles her head affectionately to wake her up a little. She yawned in his neck, her words muffled but still saying, "Morning."

Natsu grinned, shifting his hand from her shoulders to her hips. He pulled the hems of her shirt (which she stole from him) to trace the curves of her voluptuous hips slowly as if to draw a permanent mark on her body. He painted lines, curves, and squeezing her hips softly to reassure her. Lucy responded by pecking his neck with butterfly kisses, earning a unique growl here and there.

Smirking, he pinched a sensitive spot on her hips, receiving a yelp and a slap on his arm. Lucy Heartfilia glared at him, sitting up to rest her bum on his lower front while using her palms to keep her in place.

"That hurts!" Lucy growled, pinching his arm a little for payback.

With a deep, morning voice he ignored her comment and said, "Hi."

Lucy thought she felt her cheeks turn to an oven, "Hi."

"How are ya?" he grinned, winking at the flustered woman above him.

She felt a strong tug of her heartstrings, "Fine."

As he glanced at the woman, he could not help but compare Lucy to the sunlight creeping through the windows. She gleamed like the morning sunrise, breathing, and loving him truly.


End file.
